


A trip to the country

by Lozza_Thompson



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cannibalism, Gwen Bashing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza_Thompson/pseuds/Lozza_Thompson
Summary: This is my version of countrycide and what happens afterwards





	A trip to the country

**Author's Note:**

> My version of countrycide in my world both Gwen and Andy were hired. Owen/tosh Gwen bashing slight janto not the main part

The black SUV drove down the narrow country lane and the main sound from inside was of a grumpy doctor.  
“ I hate the countryside!” He told them for the 11th time.  
“We know!” Shouted an equally grumpy Gwen but she was grumpy for a different reason.  
“Just shut up!” Shouted Andy from the front next to Jack who was driving. A little laugh was barely heard from the back of the SUV where the young Japanese woman was sat with her computers.

Twtwtwtw

A little while later they parked at a van selling burgers. While ianto went to get the burgers the rest of the team laid a map out over the hud of the SUV.  
Soon Ianto was returning with the burgers.  
“Are you sure you don't want anything Tosh?” he asked.  
“I am fine thanks my friend caught hepatitis of one of these vans.” It was fair to say that most of the team was put off by this news.  
“Most of the victims last known location was somewhere around here. The police are clueless.”  
“Don't even think about saying anything Owen!” Stated Tosh sharply.  
“Perfect place to set up camp.” Said Jack cheerfully.  
“What did you say?” Asked Owen in shock.

Twtwtwtw

A few hours later with Owen still complaining about camping. “What's wrong with a hotel?”  
“People are going missing and you want to stay in a place run by strangers?” Fair to say that shut him up.  
“Let's play a game,” said gwen, “ who was the last person you snogged? Mine was Rhys.” Well there's a surprise thought tosh bitterly. “ Who was yours Andy?” Gwen pressed.  
“Emma from the police, Tosh”  
“Owen.”  
“In your dreams Tosh”  
“Just before Gwen started” she challenge.  
Gwen thought that it won't last more than a few more weeks Owen was as fixated on her.  
“tosh I do believe my last kiss was with you as well.”  
“When because I know you have…” he cut her off with a kiss.  
“That's when.” Jack and Andy cheered.  
Jack was up next and was asking if aliens count. That had the wanted effect. Everyone was laughing until Ianto said his and the Atmosphere went down hill suddenly.  
Gwen and Owen went off to collect firewood while tosh retreated into her tent. She didn't notice when the rest of the team left to look at the body Gwen and Owen had found, she was too focused on the code she was writing, but she did however notice when the engine to the SUV start and it's shadow came towards her. It stop in front of the tent and a shadowy figure got out Tosh wriggled her way to the back of the tent. The figure unzipped the zipper and opened the tent. They were tall and had a hood covering their face that was all tosh saw before the world went black. She was stuffed hurriedly into the boot. He then got in the front and sped away. The others came to the campsite seconds and saw the destruction. “Where's Tosh?” Asked Andy.  
“Tosh!” They all shout repeatedly while looking for her.  
After half an hour they realised she wasn't there. Their best option was to find the SUV to find Tosh. Ianto started tracking it.

Twtwtwtw

The entire team had started to walk towards the location the SUV was located when they came to a small village. They split up so Owen Andy and Jack went to have a look at the village while Ianto and Gwen continued the search for the SUV.

Twtwtwtw

When they reached what looked to be a barn they started to have a look around to see if they could find a trace. They heard a scream but thought it could have been a bird or something continued looking when Ianto went round the back Gwen was knocked out. Ianto turned around for a few seconds to find that Gwen went missing. The next thing Ianto Jones knew was black.

Twtwtwtw

When Toshiko came round it was fair to say that she was quite panicky partially because she was in a very smelly cell but also she didn't know what happened. She got out her torch to see where she was Once she had it in her hand on it was on she saw she was on her own. She felt panicky as she was remembering UNIT and being in their prison.  
A few minutes later she heard the bolts from the door being unlocked. The door slowly opened and two bodies were chucked in. It was Ianto and Gwen. Ianto came round first and saw tosh pressed into the dirty corner. He approached slowly and wrapped a arm around her. He guided her around with him as he explored the room. He could tell Tosh wasn't taking it as well as she could have been. When Ianto saw the fridge they creeped around Gwen who was unconscious on the floor. The fridge when opened contain bloody body parts. They both retched silently at the sight.  
As soon as the fridge was closed they heard Gwen coming round behind them.  
“You know, I never liked camping.” Ianto monotoned.  
As Gwen was having a look around, tosh and Ianto were studying the door trying to find the weak points. It was ianto’s way of distracting Tosh he knew she needed it.

Twtwtwtw

A short while later they heard the bolts of the door began to open. The woman behind the door opened the hatch and told them to stay back. After she told them that she was a nurse she tried to check them out but obviously only Gwen fell for it. The woman took them at gunpoint to the other room where they saw a man. At that point they realised what was going on. They were cannibals! that really shook gwen.  
'how could anyone do that to other people? It's sick! They must be under some kind of mind control’ she thought. She was too lost to what was going on until she was pulled ruffly to her feet. The man approached Tosh and started feeling her up the woman did the same to Ianto. The cannibals turned their backs for a second and Ianto mouthed at the two of them to get ready to run. He head butted the man will Tosh did the same to the woman and started to run when Gwen shoved her out the way in her rush to get out. Tosh hit the floor with a pound umph, as she saw the man running after Gwen, she hates that woman but doesn't want her to get caught.  
They were moved next to each other and kept silent. Ianto could tell Tosh was petrified to say the least.  
Soon more people enter the building and one man came up to her and looked her up and down before shouting over to the first woman “shall we start on this one or shall we do both at the same time?”  
“Start with the girl, tenderise then slow bleeding, I’m thinking” A grunts of approval and they had grabbed bats and started hitting her, hard. They started on her legs and worked up. Ianto could hear her screams of pain as they made their way up her body and he could hear some definite cracks. What seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, later they finished tenderising and ruffly picked her up to place her on the table. Ianto could tell she was still conscious. They stabbed a dirty tube into her neck and her blood started to ooze out very slowly which Ianto supposed was a good sign, as it gave the overs longer to save them. Seconds after they had attached tosh and started on him, but then they stopped suddenly. Ianto was confused why had they stopped, they put a gag on him as he was pulled behind a counter.  
He heard the others enter and felt relieved but then he heard that there were four sets of footsteps and only three member's the of the team. He heard the voices of Owen asking about tosh, Andy asking where Ianto was, Gwen was more concerned about what was going to happen to her. Ianto wished for Jack to come save them.

Just then the floor started to vibrate and a loud groaning could be heard. Parts of the wall to the left of Ianto exploded forward to reveal a tractor. In the cabin was Jack in all his glory. He slid out of the compartment and started shooting anyone in range. Once all the cannibals had been shot, Jack hurriedly ran over to where the others were tied up and undid the bonds. Owen ran to Toshiko and took out the tube. He gently wrapped a bandage around her neck to stop the bleeding. It had got to the stage where she was too weak to do anything but luckily not to the stage were she would need a transfusion. None of them felt comfortable with her going in an ambulance in particular Tosh. She couldn't walk as she was so weak and because of the damage to her legs so they sat her on a wall outside.

When the police returned their car and they moved her to the back seat with Andy acting as a cushion for her. He offered and he was the only one who wasn't needed.

Gwen had insisted on questioning the man on why so that took even more time and by around eleven Owen was getting nervous. He knew tosh would be able to survive the night without adequate medical attention that he can't provide with the kit he had. She was already slipping in and out of consciousness quite frequently. Eventually they all got into the car and left. Once they were on the road Owen felt better knowing he can give her adequate attention.  
Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Andy were in the back with Tosh leaning against Andy and her legs on Owen. Gwen was sat in the passenger seat feeling sore but not excessively but she was working it up to be a massive thing. Jack was driving at dangerous speeds to get them back to Cardiff as quick as he could. They dropped Gwen off first as apart from a bruised neck she was fine. And if she was around while they were patching up tosh it would only make her feel worse.  
About one o'clock they finally reached the hub and between Jack and Owen they got Tosh down to the main part of the hub. Owen began his examination and it took a long time. Owen finish his examination. He had a very long list of things that had happened he started to go through the list “left leg is broken in at least three places will right leg is luckily only thoroughly bruised and she will need help walking on it for a while, few broken ribs. Her right wrist is broken and but left is fine. She also has concussion. She must not walk for a few weeks so I suggest as she won't have time of we make the hub more habitual for her and one other person. She will be very weak for a few days, at least, from the blood loss but luckily no need for a transfusion and definitely no field work for a couple of months probably longer.” Owen explained as he put a cast on Tosh's leg, and wrist, and left it to dry. They covered her with a blanket as she was already asleep thanks to the sedative in the painkillers Owen had given her. They set up a camp bed by the sofa for Owen. As he was Tosh’s boyfriend he was going to look after her to the best of his ability. Andy left them to it and Owen was settling down and saw Jack and Ianto go into Jack's office, he was happy to see Jack and Ianto had finally made up and got together. He settled down next to Tosh.

A couple of hours later Owen was awoken by the sound of screaming. he quickly sat up and went to comfort Tosh carefully stroking her hair. She was thrashing around alot well as much as you can with casts on.  
She awoke soon panting. She sat up and attacked Owen with a hug which he couldn't prise her off. Eventually he managed to persuade her to talk to him about it. “ It was horrible I was back in UNIT and they were torturing me like they did at the start then it changed to the cannibals and you, you just left me to die.” Owen knew about UNIT and how bad it had been for her so he knew what she meant.  
“I would never leave you to die if I can help it I would rather die with you then not be able to save you.” He admitted, “ I love you too much to see you die.”  
“I love you too.” She snuggled into his arms and was asleep as soon as she was comfortable. She slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Jack had given them until the beginning of the afternoon to recover so even the people inside the hub slept till late. By the time Gwen had got to the hub tosh was sat at her desk still looking quite pale and she had crutches to the side. What she didn't know it had take Andy and Owen working together to move her to her desk and she also didn't know what damage had been done by the cannibals. Tosh was typing up her report (at a slower pace than normal as she could only use one hand) on what happened, Owen was probably updating medical records. Ianto was off somewhere but Gwen needed a coffee. She was about to call Ianto when he turned up next to her with a steaming hot coffee. As she took a sip, she notice Owen had appeared next to Toshiko holding a cup to her lips for her. Gwen scoffed Tosh was that pathetic that she couldn't even hold her own drink. “Can't you hold your own drink Tosh?” Four sets of eyes excluding Toshiko were staring at her. “What? It's a genuine question!”  
“Not one you need to know though.” Said Jack from behind her. “Now Gwen I would like a report on my desk by 3.” Said jack.  
“Okay Jack.” ‘He doesn't mean that I can take as long as I want with it.' She thought bitterly, 'why does everyone do anything for Toshiko she is not pretty, she has just been beaten up. She is making it seem so much worse then what actually happened, why is Owen doing everything for her she is not that special she must have all of the men under some kind of mind control.’ Gwen wrote the report and missed out the part where she shoved Tosh out of the way. ‘She did deserve it after all she always takes people off of me.’ she thought while doing the report, well she thought her internal monologue was only inside her head. She was brought to reality to the sound of Toshiko crying. “What she blubbering about now?”  
“What do you think Cooper? Could it be maybe, I don't know, the really harsh comments you just admitted to thinking?” owen shouted over the banister while walking into Jack's office, “Jack me and Ianto are taking tosh down to the area he set up for her. I am staying with her.”  
“Yeah sure.”  
“what! why do they get time off?” Gwen spluttered.  
“I don't know Gwen, maybe it's the fact that she has not long been beaten up so bad if she was in a hospital they would let her move around for days, possibly weeks” Said Ianto coldly, “and I don't know, oh yeah, she is weak from losing so much blood.”  
“And it's your fault Cooper” shouted Owen called as he came up the stairs.  
“How is she?” Jack asked as Owen walked down to the medi bay.  
“Sleeping” Owen said. It was all either of them needed to relax.  
“But I was strangled and could have died!” She exclaimed, “you don't see me crying.”  
“Yes well done Cooper you were strangled but you would have survived longer than tosh and by the end of the day you will barely feel the pain. Also you didn't lose half your blood, you didn't break your wrist and ankle, you didn't sprained your ankle so bad that you can't walk. Also you haven't face half the things she has before she joined Torchwood so there's no way for you to compare to Toshiko.”  
They could hear jack's phone ringing. He went to answer it as Owen went down to check on her again. Jack sat in his office for hours before he came out again. He walked down the stairs where Owen had gone and went to talk to the others. Gwen went to follow him when Ianto grabbed her hand and pulled her back. “I noticed that your report isn't complete properly and it is nearly 3.” He then went downstairs after Jack.

Twtwtwtw  
Downstairs Tosh was lightly sleeping with Andy stroking her hair while Owen checked her again making sure that the movements didn't cause more damage. She was fine so he topped her up with pain killers. When he was finished Andy left and Owen took his place.  
They were all quiet when Jack came storming into the room startling Tosh awake. “UNIT are coming tomorrow to see Tosh and that she isn't treated the same way as the rest of us.” Tosh looked scared again and Owen couldn't blame her, the last time UNIT had come when the rift alert went off they had started to hit her. She hadn't been able to sleep properly for weeks after that.  
“Couldn't you get them to wait?”  
“I did, they originally wanted to come tonight.”  
“Well we don't have to move her from her house to here this time.” Ianto said will walking through the door. “All we can do for now is make sure she gets plenty of sleep.”  
“That means no pain killers doesn't it.”  
“Yeah it does.”  
“Great” she said unhappily.  
“Yeah, get some sleep, Owen stay with her.”

They left and Tosh tried to settle down for sleep but she was too scared. Owen eventually coaxed her to sleep. She slept badly that night waking up several times from night mares. Neither of them knew the time until Ianto came to get them. They helped tosh change into the clothes they had chosen and each helped her up. They both helped until the stairs but when they came in sight of the hub only Ianto was helping her. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they realised that no UNIT member was here yet. She got settled at her clean tidy desk and winced. Just then the alarms started blaring and create an annoying noise. A very important person stepped through and walked up to jack's office. Tosh and Owen recognised him immediately, from his graying hair to his brisk walk. It was the same one that hit her last time. 'great!’ Owen immediately thought, 'they had to send that one didn't they.’

After an hour they finally appeared out of jack's office and Jack introduced him to them, those who didn't know him that was. “Can I have your attention please?” He shouted, “this is General Graves. He is visiting for an inspection of our treatment to staff.”  
The general just stood and watched them work particular focusing his piercing gaze on Toshiko. At around lunchtime they had a large rift alert. Ianto Jack Andy, Owen and Gwen all got their equipment and hurriedly left leaving tosh alone with Graves. He approached her from behind and hit her on the back of the head and picked up her light form. He dragged her towards the medi bay. “You don't deserve to have these, it's too good for you” He told her. He cut off both casts and unraveled the Bandage of the other. As soon as all these things were gone she instantly felt unimaginable pain like someone had poked her with an burning stick. “Off you go then, get back to work.” She very slowly walked up the stairs wincing with every step. Once she was back at her chair, which took her over half an hour, General Graves whispered in her ear. “I am afraid that this is my last visit to you so be good and behave.” he then left through the cog door. She fumbled for the small comm and slid it in her ear. She tapped it once.  
“Owen I need you help.” like shutting a box she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

The other side of town Owen and the rest of the team heard her message and how shaky she was. They also heard the thud of what they could only assume was her head. “Go Owen you are more needed there than here. “ He raced off in the direction of the hub leaving the others behind. He ran all the way to the hub. Once he eventually arrived he saw her collapsed at her desk and the other thing he noticed was she had no cast or bandage on. He picked her up gently and carried her to the medi bay. He replaced all the necessary things and scanned her. She collapsed because of the pain that much was obvious, the damage done to her legs had increased dramatically. He wrapped a thick blanket around her injected her with strong painkillers. After he was finished he grabbed her uninjured hand and held on alike it was a lifeline but to him it was.

A short time later the others arrived. “How is she? do you know what happened?” Jack asked.  
“She had the casts and bandages taken off and then from what I can tell she was made to walk from here to her desk. She slipped unconscious after he left because of the pain.” He said, “that is a guess though I haven't seen the CCTV footage as I was too focused on Tosh.”  
“I understand why. Ianto can you stay with Owen please and watch the CCTV. Thank you the rest of you get to work. Those reports won't write themselves” Ianto sat down at Owens desk and pulled up the CCTV while Owen carefully watches Tosh.  
“Oh my god how could he do that?” Exclaimed Ianto shortly after he started watching the CCTV.  
“Owen check the back of her head he wacked her pretty hard.”  
“She will be okay possible concussion and definite lump but she will be fine.”


End file.
